


L'amore è come un fiore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giglio bianco [2]
Category: Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble multipairing, mulltishipping su Romeo x Juliet.





	1. Chapter 1

L’amore è come un fiore

  


  


Romeo/Giulietta.

  


Cap.1 Iris

  


Giulietta accarezzò il corpo di Romeo, il sangue sgorgava dal petto squarciato di lui. Sentiva lo scaligero rubarle l’energia, le gambe le dolevano e formicolavano, il sangue sgorgava dalle sue ferite. 

Una serie di sfere di luce iniziarono a volare tutt’intorno. Grandi ali si aprirono sulle spalle di Giulietta

Si piegò in avanti, i lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso ed iniziò a brillare.

Degl’Iris candidi, che si muovevano furiosamente scossi dal vento, intenti a sbocciare sulle rovine della città, spuntavano dall’erba intorno ai due giovani amanti. I loro petali bianchi si tinsero di nero, appassendo.

< La nostra vita termina insieme > pensò lei.

  


[107].

  


  


Francesco/Giulietta oneside.

  


Cap.2 Fiore viola

  


Francesco piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi. Osservò Giulietta intenta a muovere rapidamente la spada del proprio padre davanti a sé.

< È così bella, anche nelle vesti di Odin. Eppure, in ogni sua forma, è in un perenne stato d’angoscia > pensò. Si rigirò un fiore dai petali violetti nella mano, ne osservò il nucleo color dell’oro come i propri capelli.

< Forse è perché il suo cuore ha trovato l’amore. E non sono io.

Il fato è crudelmente giusto, alle volte. Quante dame anelano a me, che appartengo a lei? Né io, né loro, verremo mai ricambiati > pensò.

  


[106].

  


  


  
Hermione/Romeo oneside. Giulietta/Romeo.

  


Cap.3 Giglio d’oro

  


Hermione fu scossa da una serie di tremiti, i suoi grandi boccoli d’oro ondeggiavano ai lati del suo viso. Indietreggiò, facendo ondeggiare la grande gonna e unì le mani affusolate al petto prosperoso.

“N-non può essere vero” esalò. Le sue iridi color ametista divennero liquide.

Il vento fece ondeggiare il ciglio d’oro appoggiato alla finestra.

“È la verità, io amo Romeo, dal più profondo del mio cuore” ammise Giulietta.

< Lui è il ‘mio’ promesso sposo! Sono io che lo amo! > pensò Hermione.

“Non mi faccio certo ingannare da sciocche moine o fazzoletti. Voi volete solo la vostra vendetta” disse gelida.

  


[102].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cg5-XunVOQE.

Mercuzio!centric. Leggero What if.

  


Cap.4 Fiore di sangue

  


  


Mercuzio si aggrappò al trono, mentre tutt’intorno a lui il palazzo tremava. Guardò il cadavere ai suoi piedi, sporco di sangue, i suoi occhi erano bianchi.

“Ho ucciso il signore di Neo-Verona” sussurrò. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. 

< Ero folle come devoto? Lo sono ora che ho tradito? Tutto si confonde.

Iniziò a chiedermi chi sono. Cosa accade? È la fine del mondo? Il suo inizio? La mia dipartita? Fa così male, caldo e freddo insieme >. Cadde in ginocchio, i suoi singulti si confondevano con i tremiti tutt’intorno.

Una lucciola si posò su una macchia di sangue a forma di fiore.

  


[105].


	2. Cap.5 L’ortensia blu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porzia/Romeo rapporto madre-figlio.

Cap.5 L’ortensia blu

 

Porzia teneva il capo chino, i morbidi boccoli blu le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso ovale. Aveva un’espressione mesta e remissiva, le labbra piegate in un sorriso appena accennato.

Accarezzò la testa di Romeo e rimise le mani giunte sulle gambe, sopra la lunga gonna bianca della tunica stinta che indossava.

< Quando sono con mia madre mi sento calmo, rilassato, quasi felice. Per un attimo penso che tutto andrà bene, la stessa sensazione di quando volo con Cielo > pensò il piccolo. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, piegando di lato il capo. Gli arruffati capelli azzurri gli ricaddero davanti al viso.

 

[102].


End file.
